


the story about a boy who learned to live

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Death, EXO-L - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, baekhyun dies but it's cute, enjoy, health issue, i hate romantic, i swear i'm tired af, lol, sad end, the tags i'm doing making no sense, wth am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: baekhyun never understood that he only lived a life if somebody would remember him





	the story about a boy who learned to live

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i'm tired af now, it's literally 3 am but i wanted to finish this for you. feel free to yell at me for everything or suggest parings

Byun Baekhyun wasn't like every other boy. His heart could stop beating at every second, without any signal or warning. He isolated himself from everybody, always carefully and alone, building up wall that would be too thick to break. He thought that if he has nobody, he can lost nobody. And nobody has to miss him. But he never understood that he only really lived a life when someone's there to remember him.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_you were alone in this break._

_Again._

_Why are you always alone in the break?_

  


It all started with this note. Baekhyun found it some day on his desk in the classroom. It was in the 11th grade, when he was freshly 17. Baekhyun had isolated himself for three years when this happened. When he was eleven, he got the news from his cardiac defect. That his heart could stop beating at every second. He was in the 6th grade and the news had destroyed his social life, his social status and his complete existence.

He pushed his friends away and nobody could get contact to him again. He stayed alone all the time. He didn't want hurt anybody when his time would come, when he needs to leave and he wanted no one to miss him when he has to go. He never gave his friends an explanation and when he didn't react to their intentions to get him back, they slowly left and let him being alone. It worked for a few years, but then this note destroyed everything.

As he found the note, he only smiled and tossed it into the trash can. He thought someone made a bad joke. I mean, he was always alone, why should that change especially now?

The rest of the day went by without anything special, so the note was forgotten and Baekhyun didn't think about it anymore. But when he walked in the classroom next morning, there was a note. Again. His eyes widen in shock and he quickly grabbed he white paper. His eyes flew about the written words and he put the paper into his pocket. Baekhyun reduced his head a bit, so nobody could see the tears shattering out of his eyes, because it hurt to realize that there was somebody who remembered his good days. Baekhyun didn't notice the red-haired male watching him.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_you don't smile anymore._

_I miss your smile._

_You could lighten up the night with it._

_Why won't you smile anymore?_

  


And there was a note again the next day.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_did you ever miss someone?_

_It feels like drowning._

_Somebody is missing_

_like the air to breathe._

_I miss you, Baekhyun._

  


He read the note and put it in his pocket without any comment. But internally the words hurt in his heart.

The red-haired male was watching him again.

 

Literally, Baekhyun found another note on his desk the next day. But there was a coin this time, a coin he remembered very well.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_you gave me this coin after my accident._

_You were so nice to me._

_But probably, you don't even remember me anymore._

_\- Love, Chanyeol_

  


The tears silently splattered out of Baekhyun's eyes and he didn't move an inch. He stayed in front of his place, feeling a burning gaze in his back. Baekhyun turned around, facing a certain red-haired male. Baekhyun only stared at him, saying nothing; the tears shattered down his cheeks. Baekhyun hated crying, but even he wanted to he couldn't stop the tears from falling down. Everyone in the class went silent and Baekhyun slowly started to speak.

“How could I forget my best friend?”.

He asked quietly, but Chanyeol understand him very well.

 

At the next morning, there was a red rose next to the sticky note. The petals were a bit withered but the rose wasn't dryed out completely. If Baekhyun would stick her into some water and pour her, he could save her from dying.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_there are two species of love._

_Friendship._

_And relationship._

_Did you know that I loved you in the second way?_

_But my love got thinner._

_And faded out with the years._

_But it's like the rose._

_When you care about her yet_

_and nurture her,_

_you can save her._

_And her petals flower_

_and her beauty glows._

_But if you don't care,_

_she'll rot_

_and die._

_And you can watch her petals falling._

_\- Love, Chanyeol_

  


It was the first time that Baekhyun hated being so lonely.

He sat down next to Chanyeol in his lunch break, without saying anything. But they didn't need to talk, when they understood each other without words. Baekhyun left without a word and he came back without a word. And Chanyeol accepted that.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_maybe you didn't notice,_

_but that you'd spent your break with me yesterday, that made me happy._

_There are only small things between us,_

_a smile,_

_a contact._

_But every word from you is a prize and every gesture makes my heart jump._

_Every fucking inch of you is perfect, from the bottom to the top._

_I hope you know that._

_\- Love, Chanyeol_

  


This words made Baekhyun smile. He was happy about making _Chanyeol_ happy. He opened for Chanyeol without noticing and overcame his barriers. And at this day, he told Chanyeol about is health issue.

  


_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_yesterday you told me about your health issue._

_But I don't care._

_It's only a waste of time to think about something what **could** happen someday._

_Every second of your life counts._

_Don't waste them._

_\- Love, Chanyeol_

And it was like something in his head changed. Like a switch. He understood that he'll die someday. It could happen every second. But no matter what he did, he couldn't change it. It'll happen, no matter what he'll do. But he wanted to live every second until that happen. Your time is limited. But you only lived when somebody will remember you.

And that was the first time that Baekhyun answered to the notes.

  


_**Dear Chanyeol,** _

_the last week was the best one of my life._

_You showed me how precious life is._

_And even I can't show it all the time,_

_you should know that I'm glad that you came._

_Because since you're here,_

_my life became better._

_Every_

_single_

_day._

_\- Love, Baekhyun's_

  


Chanyeol was the one who cried the time he read Baekhyun's note.

 

This happened eight years ago.

Baekhyun died on 3/11/2015, at the age of 23, because of a sudden cardiac defect.

But he had lived every second of his remaining life.

And that's the reason why the candle on his tombstone is still burning.

  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry. hope y'all fine with it. i'm going to sleep now. finally. annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom


End file.
